the_minecraft_papercraft_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Across The Universe
"Across the Universe" is a song recorded by the Beatles. It was written by John Lennon and credited to Lennon–McCartney. The song first appeared on the various artists' charity compilation album No One's Gonna Change Our World in December 1969, and later, in different form, on Let It Be, the group's final released album. This was ThatToyBonnieGuy's first song he wrote in the series. He recorded the song when he was just 13 years old, with his older sister AlexisPentes101 serving as producer and background vocals. Background & Writing ThatToyBonnieGuy saw an ad for a World Charity in which viewers were given a chance to enter a song for an album know as "''No One's Gonna Change Our Ambient". ''He then went, to his sister's room and asked her if she had any paper he could borrow, she kindly said yes and allowed him to take some of her paper. He started writing the song one day at 3PM, then spent the whole night writing the chorus. Tired but happily, he finished the song at 7AM, the next day. Recording & Release The recording sessions for his song took place in his basement studio, he prohibited his brothers from participating in the song, this was due because he was afraid they would damage the song with drumming, and guitar solos. This made them furious and they left the house for the whole day. With only Alexis left, he asked his favorite person if she wanted to contribute as producer, and background vocals in which she excitedly accepted. It took 23 takes, but Take 22 seemed outstanding. Alexis edited her favorite brother's voice so he could sound like his idol, John Lennon, then added her background vocals in one take. When superMCcrafter25 returned, the song was finished, and he attacked his older brother for not allowing him to participate. Alexis, defended her favorite brother saying that, this was a song only for him and her, no one else. ThatToyBonnieGuy asked Alexis to mix the song in both mono and stereo for testing purposes. Alexis brought her best friend Allison456 to see if she liked the mono or stereo mix. She liked the stereo version, as the mono mix kind of mixed all the instruments together and it sounded like a 144p YouTube video. So, ThatToyBonnieGuy rendered the song into a stereo disc and sent the song by mail to the host of the competition. The winners of the competition were announced in a radio broadcast, and Across The Universe won the place in the album. Alexis and her brother felt happy and they both agreed that no one's gonna change this universe, and happily invited his brother for a sleepover in her room. Trivia * In an interview with ThatToyBonnieGuy, he was asked why was the song sped up. He said that was because he was also thinking of releasing the song as a single, but those plans were abandoned, even though the single reached the mastering stage. The mastering process was directed by Tina Lopez, his wife at the time. * This is first song in which ThatToyBonnieGuy's ex-wife contributed on. The second being Real Love. Personnel * ThatToyBonnieGuy – lead vocals, acoustic guitar, electric Leslie-speaker guitar, maracas, swarmandal, tom-tom drum. * Tina Lopez – piano, backing vocals * AlexisPentes101 – tambura, electric guitar, backing vocals